borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for a limited time. Background Aged 38, Salvador was born and raised on Pandora, as opposed to the previous Vault Hunters who traveled there in search of the Vault. He stands at a height of 5'4". This stunted growth is revealed to be due to heavy steroid use. Salvador becomes interested in the new Vault after hearing of its dangers from the last survivor of a Hyperion strike team sent to seize the Gunzerker's hometown of Ovejas. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "Gunzerking," allows the player to dual wield two guns of any type at the same time. His Rampage and Gun Lust trees heighten his dual wielding skills and amplify weapon stats, while the Brawn skill tree boosts the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds, base duration is 20. Gun Lust Focused on switching weapons and reloading. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/gunzerker.html for skill trees. Quotes When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO OVERCOMPENSATE! *BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGOS! (Welcome to the party, friends!) *CAN'T STOP SCREAMING! *ONE-LINER! *AKIMBO! *SCREW YOU FREUD! *PURPLE HAZE! *TWO GUNS, BITCHES! *DUAL WIELD, BABY! *DOUBLE THE GODDAMN FUN! *CHOW YUN FAT! While Gunzerking *"In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg Killing an enemy during Gunzerking *B is for bullets, bitch! *Vamonos, putas! (Let's go, bitches!) *Get off my plane! *I am all that is man! *It's been revoked! *Oh, guns, I love you so! *Sonrie, hijo de...! (Smile, son of a...!) Killing a Badass *Everything about that was good! *Oh, it's good to be me! Critical Hit *Bazing! *Ding-dong! *CRITICAAAAAL! When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! *NO! You were always my favorite. When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! *I need more gun! *Fuck, no more explosions! When Downed *You think this changes anything? YOU'RE STILL DEAD! *Oh, this is my favorite bit! *No apologies! GIMME MORE! *You better hope I don't come back! When getting a Second Wind *I...AM...ALIVE! *Thanks, idiot! *Back from the dead, pendejo (lit. jerk; usually translated to asshole) When comparing items in inventory *One of you has got to go. *I hate doing math. Upon Leveling Up *I'm slightly better than I was before! *Can I kill everything with one shot yet? *I didn't know it was my birthday! *One step closer to level bazilionty! Idle *We gotta get moving. I'm starting to think about stuff! *This waiting is not fun. *It's been several minutes since I've seen something explode. Not cool. *I have no idea what I'm staring at. *This is like watching skags hump. *This is like watching grass dry. With Handsome Jack's Voice *At least I know how Jack would sound with my accent, I'm sure that will come in handy later. *Hey guys, I'm a jackass! (Downed) *DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA AHAHAHAHA!! (Second Wind) *I don't think of myself as an angry person, but if I have to speak with this annoying voice any longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box, and stomp on it! (Idle) Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. He carries a bounty of $99,000,000,000.99. *Salvador is Spanish and Portuguese for "savior". *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film: **"Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character says "I have come to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." The line is more famously spoken by Duke Nukem rearranged into "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." *Of all 9 playable Vault Hunters across both games, Salvador is the only one to be born and raised on Pandora. *He has tattoo on his index fingers, "Rite" on the right one, "Wrong" on the left. *The gunzerking lines "Time to overcompensate!" and "Screw you Freud!" are a complex reference to Freudian psychology. In addition to his stunted growth, heavy use of steroids likely caused his genitals to shrink, possibly to the point of uselessness. According to Freud, firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. Grass FirstPerson.jpg See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human